FateStay Night: Unknown Route
by Kotama
Summary: His life wasn't normal, but even he couldn't predict crossing universes after death to participate in another war. With Naruto's involvement in the 5th Holy Grail War in a class he wouldn't have predicted, Naruto makes history-in one timeline anyways.


**STORY POINTS/FAQ/CONCERNS**

**I'm rewriting/restarting this because I already found problems that will lead to plot holes and because there are a few things I didn't like the more I thought of it. I have a better grasp on the main points of the story, so it will flow better.**

**No I'm not replacing Jiraiya. I love him too, but if anything I see him as a better potential in Fate/Zero. In Fate/Stay Night I picture anything with Jiraiya to end up more like a parody. You probably don't want to know how my mind wanders.**

**This is an original route. You may notice things that happen in one of the already made routes: Fate, UBW, HF, but they are just borrowed scenes/concepts. **

**I like the original F/SN Rider. I do. But I adore the servants so I was going to have to replace someone. There's already so many anomalies, and Naruto is already creating another. I don't need more by adding extra servants. **

**This story is **RATED M** and may be unsuitable for some viewers. Sexual references, Character deaths, Family Issues, Psychological Instability, Graphic Violence, Language, Heartbreak, Questionable Morals, Possibility to an unhappy ending, etc. **will** or** could ** occur.**

**Hopefully this covers the most asked questions and complaints so I won't have to do it again.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE: Summoned Across Worlds<p>

He was a fighter. He would always persevere even in the most unlikely predicaments. He had gone from a lonely, isolated boy to a capable and loved man. No matter the obstacle he would continue pushing forward. Through loneliness. Through hatred. Through fear. Through betrayal. Through pain. Through grief. Through loss. Even when all odds were against him and people told him it was impossible, he kept moving forward.

There was only one thing he wasn't able to do. He never achieved his final goal. He never did get a chance to become Hokage.

His life ended early in a final battle against his best friend who was also his greatest rival and enemy. Their battle was more than settling the score. It was more than who was to become Hokage. Both reasons were incorporated, but it was more than that. It was a battle or morals, of beliefs. To which person's conclusion, gained from years of struggle and grief, would be considered the right path for future generations to follow?

He didn't win.

But he didn't lose.

It was a destructive battle between only the two. Such a fight resulted in both their deaths. But what did that mean to him? He wasn't strong enough to win—and it wasn't from reminiscing memories or not trying. But neither's will was able to overcome the other.

Did that mean his logic was wrong? Was his rival's ideal wrong too? Were they both right? Were they both wrong?

He didn't know.

But apparently death was not the end of the road for him. He knew he was never normal. The predicaments he got himself in weren't normal either. But becoming a heroic spirit waiting to be called on through the power of the Holy Grail was odd even for him.

During this time information rushed through his mind. Of a time he knew not of. Of a world he knew not of. Did that mean he would be summoned soon? But what did he desire? He worked too hard and made his life his, so it wasn't as if he wanted to relieve his life—even if that meant giving up an opportunity to grow up with his parents. He could become Hokage, but did he deserve that after being unable to be the teme. Surely the others were now safe from threat. So what did he want? There must be something.

An odd sensation came over him. It wasn't painful, nor was it soothing—just different. He wondered who his master would be and his or her desire. He wondered what class he would be. He could easily picture being Assassin because of his profession. He could also imagine being a pseudo Caster because of his chakra usage. Archer could also be the case because of his use of weapons as projectiles. If the Grail felt like it, he could even be made into Berserker if it had a dark sense of humour because of Kurama.

He vanished from the grail and reappeared in a room. His battle skills made him give an immediate assessment of his surroundings. Three people. A timid girl with purple hair, a fuming teen, and an old man. The girl had summoned him. She was on the summon circle. He could also sense which class he was.

His stiff posture relaxed in an over-casual way. He waved to the girl. "Hey! Nice to meet you. Are you my master?" Might as well make it clear. Not that it really mattered. He could already feel their connection.

"Yes," she replied in a timid voice.

"Tch." The boy off on the side seemed displeased. He was already getting on his nerves.

His clear blue eyes stared at his master. His arm reached back to rub the back of his head, messing his sun blond hair in the process. He smiled. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Rider Class Servant of this war."

He didn't think he would be Rider, but he supposed he could blame the toads for this one. Though, his Godfather probably would have been a better choice for the position.

"Matou Sakura." Her voice meek. Her eyes dull.

Despite there being three in the room, his summoning was unwelcoming. The air was still and unnerving. It kept Naruto aware of his surroundings because he felt as if someone were to attack at any time.

He was a tool. It wasn't a new concept. He had to do other people's biddings before as a ninja. Though, he got paid in those situations. What really put him on edge were the command spells. Unlike being a ninja by choice, he was forced into the role of a servant. Those spells could even force him to do something against his will. He was having his own conflictions with himself, but that was personal. Another having control over him and him being helpless to do anything about it was a freighting thought. Hopefully, they will never be used aside from things like teleportation.

* * *

><p>He was discovering a lot of things fast. Of course, the grail granted him with knowledge he would have otherwise never known, but there are things the grail can't forewarn you. Like the family situation of your master, or the outlay of the city.<p>

The Matou family used to be the Makiri family. One of the three original families to develop such war in the hopes of obtaining Akasha. Apparently they were at the end of their line and other families would probably not suspect them as participants of this war. Naruto planned to use that to his every advantage.

He'd hardly been there three days and he was already making preparations for a war that would start for another two weeks. His capacity for mana was large, but he also needed a lot of it for several techniques. He was relying heavily on his signature move—shadow clone jutsu. Well, that combined with senjutsu. With senjutsu he could collect energy. His chakra gathering had been adapted to mana gathering. They were quite similar and the grail caused some minor alterations, so it wasn't a difficult feat. He's also sent clones out to start scouting potential enemies.

Hopefully his luck would be useful. It always was a fickle thing. He was an extremely lucky person, but at the same time had horrible luck in some of the situations he's landed himself in.

But with his short time with the Matous, he could already tell he would have to do something. The current situation was just unacceptable.

He was a tool, but he wouldn't turn a blind eye. People couldn't pay him to turn a blind eye when he'd still been alive; there was no way he was going to look the other way when he was doing free labour.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stopping here, because a lot will happen next chapter—a lot of deviating from canon. It's something that will flow better altogether than a random cliff-hanger in this chapter. But since it's so short here's a preview.<strong>_

_**Naruto pulled Shinji away from Sakura. He threw the cowardly boy at the wall. A loud thumping noise echoed before Shinji fell to the ground, trembling in a panicked fear. **_

"_**You choose your own destiny."**_

"_**Watch where you're pointing that thing. There's plenty of time before it starts. Hmm… no need to guess which class you are." "Who're you?" "Uzumaki Naruto," he grinned as if daring to guess his legend. **_

"_**He's broken his arm. He can't participate."**_

"_**It doesn't matter if you don't introduce yourselves. I already know who you are. Bazett Fraga McRemitz."**_


End file.
